The Time War
by The 11th Doctor
Summary: This is the story of The Time War. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. This story exsplains everything. What happens to Davros. The Masters resuurection from the TARDIS. Chapter 6 is now up. PLease review guys.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Doctor was sitting alone in the central control room of his TARDIS bored out of his skull. He was so used to the familiar voices of his companions it saddened and him that it was now silent. The Doctor was in his eighth regeneration and it was wearin thin. He had in his current regeneration a lot of companions but they couldn't cope with the life style (witnessing the death of so many innocent people) or had missed their friends and family so much they could no longer travel with The Doctor.

"At least they didn't get themselves killed like so many before them," sighed The Doctor whose thoughts turned to the tragic death's of so many of his friends. He quickly shoved the thoughts to the back of his mind. Then as if his prayers had been answered there was a flashing red light on the TARDIS console and it was accompanied by a feeling that washed The Doctor's boredom right out of him. The Doctor looked at the TARDIS computer. It was a run down weapons and fuel development ship.

"The scanners say that the ship still has workers there about 25 humans and other creatures, alien I expect and lots of them 100 maybe 200 at the least " he set the coordinates to the and tapped a number of buttons and switches and the column at the centre of the TARDIS starting to move up and down. After a few minutes the TARDIS materialized and The Doctor stepped outside. It was dark and the lights in the corridor were blinking and there were laser marks on the wall.

"There's been a battle here," The Doctor said as he turned a corridor there were bodies on the floor. The Doctor produced his sonic screwdriver he turned it on and examined one the bodies. After The Doctor had finished he could tell this man had inside scrambled and he had some very nasty ideas about what the other creatures aboard were.

"Step away from the body" a young soldier with short brown hair stood at the end of the corridor. Suddenly 5-armed men stormed in and surrounded The Doctor. He lifted his arms up and one of the men snatched his sonic screwdriver away.

"Take him to the command deck the captain can deal with him" said the officer that first called out.

"No" said another "we have to hide we used all of the elevator power getting down here we have to find a place to hide leave this stowaway scum here"

" I assure you" said the Doctor" I am not a stowaway if you can just listen too reason I can help you" the leader of the group looked as if he was about to respond and then came the battle cry what always left death in it's path

"EXTERMANATE" all the troops turned round to see 15 Daleks staring at them with their sinister eyepiece. The Doctor could see the Daleks had changed. The lights on there head domes were now bigger and they were a new bronze colour

"Move," Shouted the Doctor and he and the troops ran down the corridor and turned a corner with the Daleks and the men exchanging gunfire as they ran. Two of the men

Had been killed in the brief confrontation. the Doctor could hear the sinister robotic voice of the Daleks screaming.

"The life form with the humans soldiers is the Doctor he is the enemy of the Daleks He must be EXTEMINTED. The Doctor and the soldiers ran looking for a way to the command deck.

"The stairs" cried the Doctor and they ran up a metal staircase, a Dalek death ray narrowly missing . They climbed up to the top of the stairs where a door with a locking mechanism stood. One of the soldiers typed a combination into the lock mechanism. Nothing happened.

"It's not working why isn't it working" the leader of the group said.

He could have only been 20 at the most but he had a scared face.

This boy is natural fighter thought the Doctor 

"Elevate" The Daleks were floating up the stairs death rays at the ready.

"My sonic screwdriver give it to me" the Doctor ordered.

"Sonic screwdriver what's a…"

" The device you took from me if I have it I can open the door and shut it again slow The Daleks down "

"Why should I trust you "?

"Because Robert Orcini"

"How do you …"?

"Given the circumstances you don't have a choice that stair staircase is long but it's not that long NOW GIVE IT TO ME" Robert gave the sonic screwdriver to the Doctor and he hastily began working on the lock.

"Look out," shouted one of the soldiers. One of the Daleks had reached the top the stairs

"Exterminate" the Dalek took a shot and hit one of the soldiers. His body was like an x-ray as the death ray hit him. He cried in pain and fell to the floor never to rise again.

"Get out of the way" boomed Robert. He took his blaster rifle from of his back and shot. A long blue line of electric energy travelled through the Robert's Blaster to the Daleks armour. The Dalek screamed with pain. Its armour was broken and inside was the alien creature waving it's mutated body parts in a vain attempt to grab one of the soldiers until it moved no more. The elevation pack on the Dalek ceased to support its dead owner in the air and it fell down the stairs smashing into the other Daleks.

"The door is open" said The Doctor "There will be more Daleks so we have to hurry is there a place to hide".

"Yeah" said Robert "there's a ladder leading up to the command deck"

"Do the Daleks know about it?" asked The Doctor

"No but they will do if we don't hurry up" said Robert and he The Doctor and the remaining soldier set of at a run for the ladder leading to the command deck. But there were questions plaguing The Doctors mind. Questions that would be answered one way or another.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The planet Gallifrey had become a very hard Planet to rule as lady president Romana had found out. All of the high council were in distress. There was a Time war brewing. It was many years ago now but someone had sent her a telepathic message and had told her that an evil race had wanted the Time Lords dead. The messenger had then attacked Romanas and killed her resulting in her regenerating. But the not did not reveal them. But it was an enemy. An agent of the enemy race

She didn't want to worry the other members of the council and had said that her regeneration was weak and had chose to regenerate. The only one she told the truth to was her robot pet dog and loyal servant K9

"What I'm I going to do K9," sighed Romana sitting in her presidential room "if only The Doctor was here he could help us"

"Mistress," Said K9 "The Doctor's TARDIS can be trapped and bought here if it is what you command"

"Oh no I'm being overdramatic K9 we can sort this out on our own" suddenly a Time lord messenger burst into the room.

"Don't you know how to knock" said Romana

"My apologies lady president but you must come with me," said the messenger in a panic "there is something happening in the banquet room"

"Show Me," ordered Romana and they ran as fast as they could closesely followed by K9 who had to take an elevator. Soon Romana and the messenger were in the banquet hall. A member of the Time Lord council was on his knees hands on his head repeating the same words.

"Bring me the president" Romana approached and the possessed Time Lord stood up his eyes were fixed on Romana as soon as she entered the room. He reached into his robes and pulled out a gun, and pointed at Romana and shouted

"Exterminate the Time Lords" And the possessed Time Lord shot at Romana. But K9 Raced into the room as fast as he could and intercepted the blaster fire with his nose blaster. Once K9 had saved Romana he shot the assassin. The possed Time Lords eyes became his own again as he fell to the floor

"Are you harmed mistress," asked K9

"No K9 I'm fine," that she was sure of. Another thing she was sure of, The Time War had begun

They had reached the ladder and were climbing up to the command deck. The one surviving solider had climbed ahead and was already up the top.

"Why did you and your troops come down to meet me if you thought I was a Stowaway" asked The Doctor

"Because we knew something had boarded the ship, our Radars have been drained of some of there power so we cant identify anything that boards" As soon as they reached the top Robert without warning grabbed The Doctor by scruff and threw him against the wall. Before The Doctor could defend himself Robert was pointing his gun at him.

"Doctor" said Robert "that's what those Daleks called you"?

"You could have asked me that without holding me at gun point" laughed The Doctor not at all fazed about having a gun pointed at him.

"Shut up" shouted Robert "how do you know The Daleks"

"Easy" The Doctor said "were the best of enemies and we've fighting each other for many years and in all that time I have seen thousands of people killed by the Daleks"  
"How did you travel here" asked Robert less aggressive now.

"I travelled here in a TARDIS T-A-R-D-I-S it stands for time and relative dimension in space"

"Time machine," Robert said, "next question how did you know my name"

"Because" said The Doctor "you are just like you're farther before he got killed always commanding people wanting to take on anyone " The Doctor was walking over casually Robert too amazed by what was he was hearing to care. "Always getting into fights loved them too much, poor man, that's how he got himself killed got over confident, and you swore revenge, and you got it but you also loved fighting the good fight getting yourself into danger" The Doctor and Robert were face to face now. You're very similar to him in a lot of ways you …"

"Time lord" interrupted Robert suddenly calm and no longer pointing a gun The Doctor.

"I beg your pardon," said The Doctor

"Time Lord" said Robert again now smiling "its how you knew every thing about my farther you own a TARDIS it's easy, you are a welcome ally Doctor, now come on you've got a captain to meet

Chapter 3

The command deck of the ship was a large circular room with various crewmembers typing at computers The Doctor could see a young brown haired woman over seeing everything. This he could tell was The Captain.

"Captain" said Robert "we have the pilot of the craft that boarded here, he is a Time Lord, goes by the name of The Doctor"

"Hello" said The Doctor stretching out his hand. The captain didn't take The Doctor's hand just looked at him coldly

"Time lord, Daleks and Time lords are sworn enemies, but still you're kind are forbidden to interfere but here you are smart coat good manners, patronising is the word I'd use, so tell me Doctor where is the back up"

"I'm sorry," said The Doctor

"Well I'm assuming there are more Time Lords on the way. I mean the Daleks must be committing some great crime against the laws of time.

"Well I don't know if they are" said The Doctor "I haven't lived on Gallifery in a very long time"

"So what are you a criminal or a traveller" Said the Captain.

"Traveller" Said The Doctor "Anyway do you know why The Daleks are here?

"This a weapons development ship," said the Captain "they obviously need this ships weapon development technology"

"Yes but what for why don't they come up here demand answers and then exterminate everything like they usually do" Said The Doctor "in fact why aren't they up here now"

"Because" said the Captain and she showed The Doctor a computer near to were she was working "This is a Delta Shield generator"

"But Delta energy should be destroying our brain cells, we should all be dead" said The Doctor

"We developed technology that refines it. If any Daleks come here the delta energy burns a Dalek from the inside makes it unable to control its battle armour, makes it defenceless, but that leaves us with less power which is why we don't know what ships boards."

"How long have you been here?" asked The Doctor

"Three months" Said the captain "The Daleks Launched all the escape pods disabled the transmats, they killed the first rescue party then created duplicates and sent a message to earth and told them not to send any more, our food is running short and we cant get to the supplies but that's the least of our worries The Daleks have some of the most advanced technology in the universe and there breaking through the shield"

"How long will it last?" Asked The Doctor

"You can ask The Daleks" said Robert "there's a video connection trying to get through"

"Let it through Robert" Said The Doctor

"Excuse me Doctor" said the Captain "I am in command here"

"And I am your only hope Cara Wilkins" said The Doctor

"What was that" that Said Cara "one of your moments of Time Lord wisdom"

"No" said The Doctor "I read your name on your medal awarded for bravery".

A big screen in the centre of the command deck came to life and on in it were the Daleks staring directly at The Doctor

"Long time no see" said The Doctor smiling broadly "you've changed you're battle armour it's gold, I must say it looks awful

"Silence" ordered one of The Daleks "you will obey, you will surrender the space stations nuclear weaponry"

"Nuclear" said The Doctor "you just let me into to part of your plan not very good is it" there was a sudden laser blast and the Dalek that talked was fired and destroyed

"Now Doctor," said a voice that The Doctor recognised. It belonged to the Daleks mutated creator Davros. Or as he called himself now The Emperor Dalek "You're life is coming to an end" The Doctor had stopped smiling there was something dangerous about this hidden enemy that he couldn't quite put his finger on  
"I'm not scared of you're kind when you're threatening my life, said The Doctor "you, don't scare me"

"We have pin pointed the location of you're TARDIS surrender the Stations nuclear weaponry or we will destroy it" said the Emperor Dalek

"My TARDIS has a shield that can fly through a asteroid field and still can still come out in one piece" said The Doctor "you wont break through it no matter what weaponry you use" The Doctor now had control of the argument and decided to ask some questions "Why do you need nuclear technology and I know that isn't for the pure extermination of millions stealing other spices technology is not your style"

"There is no fooling you is there Doctor," said the Emperor Dalek "I shall tell you because you cant stop me even if I don't get the nuclear weapons, I shall fill the nuclear weapons with Dalek tissue and eradicate all the inferior planets and mutate t

here populations all into Daleks" The Doctor Knew the Daleks were intelligent but they couldn't be capable of this "we don't have to destroy your TARDIS I can have an entire Dalek fleet outside it in less then an hour"

"Your lying you'll never get there in time," said the Doctor

"A race then Doctor to your TARDIS, to your death" Said the Emperor and the screen went blank


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Doctor had not changed since there last meeting, thought Davros In appearance or his mentality. He was still the longhaired Edwardian, with his green velvet coat and grey shirt He still had those ocean blue eyes. Which was unusual. On almost every occasion he had met the Doctor. He had changed. But not this time. Time had been kind to him in his current incarnation,

"Too kind" said Davros to himself. The Daleks didn't respond to anything but orders and questions. So he didn't need to worry about whispers questioning his sanity. It was clear that, for the time being anyway. That the Doctor still believed him to be engulfed by his emperor persona. A mistake he would make the Doctor regret ever making

……………………………………………………………………………………….

Daleks, thought the Doctor. Were a race that had lost the right to pity felt for them. The people they were dead. They had been the moment there first shreds of humanity w\s being ripped fro their minds.

"Doctor" Said Robert "The ships computers are telling us the shield is on its last legs"

"Then we have to act" Said the Doctor absently. Still staring at the screen. He turned round quickly staring at around the command deck. His eyes gliding across the crewmembers. They were scared. And rightly so, he thought " we have to act now, Robert, Is there anyway quicker way to get back where you found me"

"Only if you run quickly"

"Excellent idea. I suppose I better be of then", the Doctor ran for the ladder

"Wait" called Robert "I'm coming with you"

"No. It's dangerous. Getting to the TARIDS only takes one Robert"

"Yeah and another one with a blaster" Robert said lofting the blaster over his shoulder.

"Very well. But like you said. We need to be quick."

"Oh Ill be quick. Quicker then my dad was."

"The rest of you stay here." Called out Cara. "If Robert dies it will be his own fault. I wont risk anyone else for the Doctor or his machine."

"Such hostility Cara. Maybe you'll tell me what its for some time. But you're right. Brace yourself everyone." He was addressing everyone now "The Daleks are coming. So brace yourself." And with that he started to climb back down the ladder.  
" Because I may not be in time to save you" He said as he climbed down the ladder. Down to a station what no doubt would soon be crawling with Daleks

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cara walked into her private office (which was basically a laboratory with a bed in it) exhausted with any luck. The meddling Doctor would find his ship. Rescue the crew and take them and hers home. And no one would be wise to her mission. She was tired lying. She walked up to her bed and pulled out the communicator out from under it. She switched it on. And waited patiently for a signal to come through. Those all superior big heads on earth could never keep there appointments. Thought Cara. It was the downfall of the human race they were dealing with

Usually the Doctor could remember his way round anywhere. But on this occasion. He seemed to be having trouble.

"Once I managed to out of the longleat maze without getting lost."

"Longleat maze, you have gone..."

"But" Cut in the Doctor. " I did have one of those maps they print on the leaflets". The Doctor and Robert were lost. They had reached the bottom of the ladder with good timing. But they had been wandering for at least half an hour and the Doctor could have swown could almost hear the Daleks coming from be hind him. Stalking them in the darkness. No! Thought the Doctor. Daleks are built like tanks. If they were coming he wouldn't doubt it for a second. Robert suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"What is it?" asked the Doctor

"Listen"

They both stood in silence for a moment and looked each other as they heard the sound of the Daleks moving, moving close to where they were standing.

"Short range scanners have detected the heat signatures of two humanoids" said a Dalek voice

"Doc…."

"Quiet Robert."

"Probability high that one of the humanoids is the Doctor. He must be found and bought before the Emperor." Said another Dalek

"Doctor" said Robert in an urgent whisper "Do they know where we are"

Roberts question was answered with a Dalek coming out from behind them. The Doctor turned and turned round and in an instant. Robert had raised his blaster rifle

"Extermi…" the Dalek was silenced as Roberts's rifle shot a hole in its armour. More Dalek voices could be heard, echoing through the space stations corridors.

"Non Dalek energy weapon discharged on this level we must spare the Doctor.

All other hostile elements must be exterminated."

That would be me then" said Robert.

The lets make sure that doesn't happen Robert. Thanks to our little encounter with the Dalek. I've managed to take in my surroundings and figured the way back to the TARDIS form here, I think. Come on." The Doctor began to run down the corridor they were in. The thought of the Daleks making them run that little bit faster.

………………………………………………………………………………………

_Pain, endless pain. That's all He's known for so long now. Only his essence, the raw atoms of his being surviving. But he still fells pain. Time and space flowing through him, endlessly, perpetually. But something's changing. He's being pulled. As if he had been caught in a basket. But the baskets flying. The pains gone now. He's being protected. He hates himself for it. But he's hopeful. Hopeful that he once more will walk amongst the living. Rather then wanting to be dead _


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After the assassination attempt on her life, Romana returned to her presidential room. K9 soon joined her.

" Oh K9. We really need to make you more mobile. If you hadn't got there in time. Who knows what would have happened."

"Mistress, I'm receiving data to my central data files. The autopsy on the possessed Time Lord shows that a psychic lock had been put his mind."

"What, Somebody was controlling his entire body. They had that poor mans memories, feelings, and emotions. Compressed to death for there own disgusting means."

"Mistress, Data confirms origins of psychic lock."

"And?"

" If the Time Lords are correct. The psychic lock was made on the planet Skaro."

"Skaro" The word nearly lodged itself in Romanas throat. "But…. The Daleks!"

"Affirmative"

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Halt, or you will be exterminated"

The cries of the Daleks were following the Doctor and Robert as they ran.

"Very well" Cried Robert. He halted and turned and stared firing at the Daleks that were coming round the corner. Two Daleks fell victim to Roberts's blaster. Metal and flesh flying as their casings were bloen apart

"No" Shouted the Doctor. Pulling Robert out of the firing line of the Daleks death rays "

"Humans, you crave the blood lust more then the Daleks," Said the Doctor as he and Robert ran.

I was trying too… Doctor! over there." Dead ahead of them was a blue box The Doctors blue box. The TARDIS.

"Hurry" bellowed the Doctor

"Pursue, exterminate, exterminate" The Daleks cry was getting closer. They began firing. Lasers shot past the Doctor and Robert. Narrowly missing them.

"Lucks in for us today Doctor"

"Lucks nothing to do with it," Said the Doctor holding up his Sonic Screwdriver.

"Short range sonic wave sending the Daleks weapons of target. And conveniently, it should…." The Doctor shoved his way into the TARDIS.

………………………………………………………………………………………

Robert followed the Doctor into the TARDIS. He stood there in awe. Technology he had only dreamed. He didn't register the Doctor slamming the doors of the TARDIS shut.

"Open the doors of the TARDIS. AH" The Doctor dropped the Sonic Screwdriver and waved his arm irritably. Sparks began to fly from the silver rod. The Doctor looked down. Robert saw something that (almost) looked like grieve

"Not to worry" Said the Doctor. And he dashed to the mushroom shaped console and stared hitting levers and switches.

"Have to get this spot on" He hit a final lever and the column in the centre of the console began to move.

"Excellent" said the Doctor. "Were off"

……………………………………………………………………

"Captain, the shields are failing. The Daleks will here any minute"

Shouted of the crew to Cara.

" Send the first wave of security down there. Give those little parasites a taste of their own medicine.

"There are hundreds of them down there" 

"Then activate the security driods"

"They wont hold them…"

"Just do it?" shouted Cara

"Oh my god, its too late"

Cara turned around and saw what had been plaguing her nightmares for months. The Daleks had entered the brig of the space station

The leader Dalek addressed the brig.

"You are now all prisoners of the Daleks. You will cooperate without questions with our commands or you will be exterminated "

Cara sat up out of the chair

"You're going to kill us anyway Dalek." Her voice trembling with fear "we don't owe you…"

"Silence, we need information, we will spare your life's if you coop… "

A barley audible rasping interrupted the Dalek. Which began getting louder. In the centre of the brig a shape was taking form. A blue box.

"Alert, alert. It is the Doctor, IT IS THE DOCTOR"


	5. Chapter 5

The TARDIS finished its materialisation with a thud.

"Excellent work Robert" Exclaimed the Doctor, his long brown flowing behind him as he leapt round the console hitting switches. Robert looked at the monitor. Outside the command deck was swarming with Daleks.

"Doctor, the delta shields down"

"I know, I take it the crew are still alive"

"Yes"-replied Robert. 'Why, from what I've heard about the Daleks. They kill first and ask questions... well they don't even think about the questions.

"Indeed, Bargaining tool for me I expect. So I surrender the TARDIS to them. They'd give their plungers and one of there head bulbs for you old girl " Said the Doctor, stroking the hexagonal console for a moment.

"Doctor what are you doing! We need to help the others.

" Two Seconds Robert. 1… 2." And with that the Doctor hit a switch on the console and the soon the TARDIS was filled with the sound of Daleks, screaming.

"Delta shield reactivated" Shouted a dying Dalek through the TARDIS's audio apparatus. " Casing failure. Immobile, immobile ahhhhhh

"But…"

"Boosted the delta shield through the TARDIS. Easy

"But…"

"Simply sent the extra energy via the TARDIS' telepathic circuits to the delta shield energy converters.

"But…"

"The delta shield is effectively half a TARDIS"

"But…"

"What is it Robert"

"The Daleks. They're not all dead"

The Doctor looked at the monitor and saw the emperor Dalek surrounded at gunpoint

"Fascinating" Whispered the Doctor. "I think we need to meet his lordship the Emperor, don't you Robert"

"IF we must."

"We must" Replied the Doctor, Hitting a switch on the console. The huge doors of swung open and the Doctor strolled out into the station command deck. For his royal appointment.


	6. Chapter 6

Once he and Robert had left the TARDIS, the Doctor could see the true extent of the slaughter caused by the delta shield coul

Once he and Robert had left the TARDIS, the Doctor could see the true extent of the slaughter caused by the delta shield. Dalek blood that has had seeped thought the now destroyed battle armours coated the command deck. The corpses of Dalek mutants' could be seen led next to their battle armours.

Must have tried to get away, thought the Doctor. Transmits would have overloaded the battle armours circuitry while the delta shield was operating

Amongst the dead, the Doctor could also see humans. This didn't surprise the Doctor. The Daleks were a plaque, a cancer. One that there seemed no cure for.

"Doctor" called the now familiar voice of Cara Wilkins "The Emperor"

"I can see. Your grace" Said the Doctor addressing the Emperor "I think you've may have jumped the gun with your whole "Exterminate all human" approach"

"You truly are a fool Doctor" The Doctor could hear the true voice in the Emperors casing. "Did you truly believe I would allow my Daleks to be slaughtered by such cruse human technology?"

"Davros" the name stuck to the Doctors throat like a parasite "Last time I saw you..." 

'DAVROS' spat Robert. 'You, you killed my farther you bastard'

The eyestalk on Davros Emperors casing rotated slowly until it was facing Robert.

"I've made orphans of so many in my time. What makes you think you're any more important to them, and I assure you the many who come looking for revenge only find death" 

"The famed arrogance. You will be an honourable kill Davros. Silencing that stupid, evil mouth of yours. I am Robert Orcini."

"Orcini, you come from noble blood. But your farther was a fool. He put to much faith into idiotic squire"

"You dare insult his memory you scum bag." Robert raised his gun, Finger on the trigger.

"Robert, NO!"

"He killed my farther" Tears were swelling in Roberts's eyes "And my farther …needs to be honoured"

"Davros has come to this station for a reason and we need to know why. Thousands, millions could die if we don't find out what he wants. Now give me the gun."

Robert hesitated for a moment. Then lowered the gun

"You ask your questions Doctor. And then Ill fulfil my obligation to my farther."

The Doctor sighed deeply. Humans, gun toating apes.

"Why are you here Davros' Said the Doctor 'Last time you were on Earth you left the virus you made and your Daleks agreed they would never return to the earth so why now after so long"

Davros's taunting laugh could be heard through the Dalek voice synthesizer as his casing's Eye stalk turned back on the Doctor

"Did you really think that I would have created a virus that could kill my Daleks Doctor? No, if you had on the off chance broke the glass capsule containing the virus then none would have died but the remaining humans…"

"Would have become Daleks" Finished the Doctor

"Yes Doctor. They would have become Daleks. Your alien friend Crizz, Samson and Gemma. And of course the delightful Miss Pollard, all of them would have been my Daleks if you had allowed yourself that brief spell of weakness that you so very nearly allowed yourself. You see I know you Time Lord. Your pathetic affection for the humans of that primitive planet and what I had done to them would have been enough for you to break the glass and end your grieve. You would have found no relieve. You would have been a Dalek, and what a Dalek you would be with your KNOWLEDGE Doctor. The Greatest Dalek the ever lived.

"Now Davros." The Doctor was talking down to Davros the same way a mother might speak to a rowdy teenager. "You can't go round unloading you fate on other peoples shoulders. You may have post-boned it but it is inevitable that you join the legions of your creations as just one more foot solder. No more plotting, No more revenge. Just another Dalek"

"I AM NOT A DALEK", Bellowed Davros. "I have not post-boned my fate I have escaped it!"

"Your destiny was sealed the moment the immoral visions of the Daleks first entered your mind Davros. You've mapped your own un-doing and it's far too late to change it now."

"YOU ARE…" Davros paused. He inhaled deeply and when he spoke his voice was level again "You are wrong Doctor. My destiny is so much more then that. Tell me, where are your companions? You appear to be travelling alone and Miss Pollards and Crizz's minds were so enjoyable to toy with Doctor. Where are they?

Did they leave you?

Davros began laughing. The sounds being distorted through his Dalek voice synthesizer

"They always leave you. You may mingle amongst the human filth as if you were one of them but in then end they see how alien you are to them Doctor"

"You mentioned "Allowing" Your Daleks to be killed by human technology." Said the Doctor his gaze moving quickly from Davros' Emperor casing to the TARDIS. Something didn't sit right. He'd over looked something. A quick getaway was vital

'But there dead. I saw them die. I read the reading on the TARDIS console'

Davros began laughing again now. Louder then ever.

"Oh my dear Doc-tor. I cannot contain it any longer. You have been played for the fool you really are once more. Perhaps it's your age that has made you so easily influenced.

"Influenced …" said The Doctor.

'In your other forms Doctor you could have escaped this. Your other selves were such worthy opponents. You are a fool"

"What have you done Davros?"

"My apologies Mr Orcini, Miss Wilkins. I warn you to brace yourselves as the veil will soon be lifted for you as well.'

Davros voice remained level. The crew all remained silent. Staring blankly, emotionless. Only Robert and Cara showed any emotion. They were scared like the Doctor.

"Doctor what do we do?" whispered Cara. Her voice shaking with fear.

"Don't worry, he won't try anything' shouted Robert, pointing his rifle towards. "Will you Davros. Your beat and you know it"

Davros didn't answer. Instead a high pitched beeping began to sound from the Emperors casing. The beeping consisted for at least 10 seconds before the emperors casing dome blew up. The explosion sent the Doctor to his feet. He tried calling out to Robert and Cara but no words would form. Images were pouring from forgotten corners of his mind, clouding his vision. He saw inside the TARDIS, The walls melting. Lucie, Lucie Miller. She was taken. He remembered the Daleks taking him prisoner. Davros operating on him and stealing his memories once more.

"Lucie, where is Lu-" The Doctor fell into unconsciousness before he could finish the sentence.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

Pain washes his threw him. But the pain is pain of the flesh. A pain he hasn't felt for what fells like several live times. He can't see or hear anything. But he senses where he is just like he senses what's happening to him. Regeneration, he is regenerating. Before he can comprehend what is happening to him his new eyes sting as light hits them. He can't focus on anything. The light is too bright. He hears voices. Asking for his identity. Fools, how can they not know who he is. They ask again, this time in the name of Rassilon. The questions keep coming until he sees them. Time Lords, Important looking time Lords. "Oh Joy" he thinks to himself before silencing the time lords questions with a feral scream. "Who am I" He spits "You know who I am. You bought me here You should know!" They tell him they need to be sure. So he proclaims with pride and with Honour. "I am the Master"


End file.
